


Účetní rovnováha

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Drabble na téma "Účetní rovnováha" s podtitulem "Nevydařené zúčtování"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447
Kudos: 1





	Účetní rovnováha

„Marigolde!“ Bard sebou poplašeně trhnul, když mu kolem ramen nečekaně přistála silná paže, jejíž majitel ho zcela úmyslně mírně přiškrtil.  
Marigold nasucho polkl, pomalu vzhlédl a spatřil povědomou tvář muže, v němž o okamžik později rozeznal manžela jedné z mnoha svých milenek. Polkl znovu.  
„Příteli, je načase, abychom srovnali účty,“ poznamenal svalovec, pustil barda a prokřupnul si prsty.  
„J-jo, jasně,“ pípl Marigold přidušeně a kvapně přemýšlel, na kterou stranu začít zdrhat.  
Naštěstí se ale na scéně objevil Geralt, zachránce, který pomstychtivému manželovi zkazil plány na vyúčtování vlastními pěstmi v rukavicích se stříbrnými cvočky. A opět tomu svému bardovi zachránil kejhák.


End file.
